Loki's Hell
by cristina reid
Summary: Loki and Frigga lost Laufey when Loki was young. Frigga thinks she finally met the one man who would except her as a widow with a son. Boy does Odin have Loki and Frigga fooled. Warning: I don't like Odin, I think he's a jerk. So be ready for Loki whump! Might end up with Loki/Tony Stark slash!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Another dinner. Another date. It just wasn't happening! It couldn't! All the other dates always ran away when his mother mentioned that she was a widowed mother with a teenage son. Although, as he watched his mother from her bedroom door, as she put on some delicate diamond earrings to match her necklace, Frigga looked flawless, just beautiful. Loki had to admit it, and he couldn't help the small smile on his lips when his mother jumped at the sound of the doorbell.

"Oh, goodness," Frigga breathed, as she stared at her suddenly white reflection. "He's here early."

Loki chuckled lightly as he walked closer. "Maybe it is good you got dressed three hours early, mother. He's not late." He shook his head gently, then pointed at the desk clock.

Frigga gasped. "Oh, Loki. What does he see in me?" She pulled the bun off her head and began to quickly brush her hair.

"What is there not to love, mother? You are smart, beautiful. Look at you this man would be crazy not to love you."

Frigga sighed and turned in her seat towards her son and gently cupped his face. "My beautiful, son. You move me with your sweet lies. Sweet, but still lies." She turned back towards her mirror as Loki continued.

"Mother, they are not lies. He will be crazy not to lose his pants for you." Loki's face froze at the sound of the words from his mouth. He could see his mothers reaction with the same expression on her own face. "You know what I mean." He blushed at the thought and quickly left the room as the doorbell rang a fourth time.

Frigga sighed as she brushed blush on her cheek, when she suddenly realized her son went to answer the door. She jumped from her seat and ran towards the stairs. " Loki, don't!"

Frigga didn't think it was possible but she skipped the first step running down the stairs. But it was all for nothing, Loki was already standing at the door starring at Frigga's date dead in the eye. The woman slowly walked down the last five steps and cleared her thought.

"Odin, darling, I like to introduce, my 16 year-old son, " Frigga gulped. "Loki Laufeyson."

The man at the door stared from Loki towards Frigga, who was suddenly rolling around a napkin in her fingers

Loki stared from Odin to his mother with a confused frown. His thoughts were correct when he heard Odin speak next.

"You have a son?"

Frigga sighed and sat on the bottom steps, not looking the two men in the eye. It was Loki who spoke next. "Maybe you should come sit." Offering Odin a seat. Instead, the man walked in and towards the woman on the steps.

"Frigga, why didn't you tell me?"

"It doesn't matter." Frigga and Odin looked up towards Loki, who shrugged his shoulders gently. "If anyone should be upset, it would be me. And I am not."

Frigga frowned. "Loki," She whispered.

The boy walked up to his mother and reached for her hand, then he pulled her to her feet. "I understand. There is no one out there who would want a widowed mother." Loki frowned. "Not that-"

Frigga smiled. "I know, son. It is just that, the moment I mention you to the all the others they hurried away."

"Well, I won't. My engagement still stands." Odin said forcefully.

Both, Loki and Frigga stared at the man. Frigga smiled, Loki looked like he was about to pass out.

"Engagement?!"

Odin smiled. "Why don't we stay in tonight? These families need to meet. Loki," Odin walked to the boy and lay his hand on his shoulder. "You will love my son."

"Son?" Loki whimpered. "Engagement? Family? Son? Brother! Loki is going to have a brother!"

"I will call Thor." Odin pulled out a cell phone from his pocket.

Loki pushed his raven hair back with his fingers, which did no good because the hair just fell back into place in his eyes, and the front of his neck. So first this man Odin, proposes to Loki's mother. Loki! Who by the way has never been mentioned to Odin, who has a son, Thor. Loki frowned for like the 6th time.

"Did you know?" He turned to Frigga. "Did you know he has a son?"

Frigga glanced at Odin before standing and taking Loki's hand then pulled him towards the kitchen. When Frigga was sure they couldn't be heard she turned to look her son in his green eyes. "I have never formally met Thor." She opened the fridge and began taking drinks out.

"But you knew about him." Loki pointed out.

Frigga nodded. Loki inhaled a deep breath. "And, still I wasn't mentioned?"

"Loki, you must understand. . ."

"I do! I do understand, Mother. I just don't understand the world! I mean, why is it ok for a man to enter a relationship with who knows how many children, and woman know and they except it. But if a woman enters, and she has a child, she has to keep it a secret because some men are too big a coward to help out!" Loki sighed again. "Why didn't you tell me about the proposal?"

"I haven't answered yet." She sighed. "Loki," Frigga waited until her son stared back at her before continuing. "I wanted you to meet first. I am not going to marry a man ho will not except all of me. And you, my love, are all of me."

Loki nibbled his bottom lip as he walked up to his mother and gently kissed her forehead. "I love you, too, Mother."

"Is everything o.k. in here?"

Loki and Frigga looked at the archway that separated the kitchen from the dinning room.

"Everything is fine." Frigga spoke as she pulled out some vegetables from the fridge. "Loki, why don't you go change?"

Loki obeyed and walked towards the stairs to his bed room. He stopped at the bottom step as he heard his mother talking to Odin.

"Thor will be here within the next hour."

"Oh good, it'll give me time t- Oh! Odin stop that. My son is in the next room."

Loki's brows raised and his mouth dropped in a disgusted frown as he hurried along to his room.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Dinner went by unusually slow. Loki found himself with a full plate, by the time everyone else was done. Of course, with Thor there it was a wonder how there was enough for anyone. The teen ate like a horse! Loki tried to stifle his chuckle as he watch Thor reach for his third helping of baked potato, roast beef and gravy.

"Thor! Mind your manners!" Odin scolded.

"What?" The teen chewed with his mouth open.

"It is fine, Odin, really. Loki barely eats at all. It makes me happy to see someone enjoys my cooking skills." Frigga smiled when Thor gave her a goofy smile then stuffed yet another soon into his mouth.

"You know, Loki if you were to start working on your upper body muscles, just lifting weights," Thor chewed loudly. " You wouldn't be watching us from the sidelines at school."

"Shows how much you know." Loki bit his roast beef.

"What was that?"

"I don't go to school." Everyone's forks dropped and Odin looked towards Frigga.

"You son is uneducated?"

"Odin!" Frigga scolded. "Don't say that!"

"Say what?" The man shrugged. "What else would you call a 16 year old who doesn't go to class?"

"How about calling him scared."

"Mother . . ."

"Loki dropped out because he was being picked on, to the point they ran over him with a jeep." Frigga explained.

"Mother . . ."

"He had nightmares for months."

"And, so you baby him? How will he ever grow to be somebody?

"I home school him, Odin."

"Mother! It is not their bus-"

Thor interrupted. "Loki, i'm telling you, a bit of muscle, join the football team, and-"

Loki grabbed his hair in between his fingers then shot up from his seat. "Everyone just shut up!" Loki stood there breathing heavy for what felt like a long 2 minutes before he hurried away towards the front door.

"He's hyper." Thor brought another spoonful to his mouth.

Frigga set her fork down and sighed.

 **A/N: Well, hello again, readers. Let me get to the point. I deleted some stories because I came up with a new one. Why? Because I have college. And if I plan to one day write professionally I have to get my schooling done. Anyway, I am back with a Loki Whump! story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He didn't know how long it was before Loki heard the front door opened, then heard heavy footsteps on the wooden porch walk towards him. Loki sighed annoyed. He knew who stood behind him. "Did my Mother send you out here?" He tried to sound more annoyed rather than showing the anger he felt.

"No." Thor's voice was deep and husky. "Frigga wanted to, herself. But I insisted."

"Found the door yourself?"

Thor scoffed in humor, not feeling as annoyed as he usually would when someone tried to insult him. "I am not quite as clueless as some might think." He sat down on the porch seat next to Loki who sat with his legs folded on the chair, staring into the dark street, almost day-dreaming.

"Why did you come?"

"I was invited for dinner."

Loki rolled his eyes at the clueless teen. "No. Why did you come out here with me?"

"Oh. Well, our parents are speaking."

Loki nibbled his bottom lip before asking, "Do you think I ruined dinner?"

"No. It tasted great."

Loki growled low. "And you say you're not clueless. What I mean is, do you think I ruin their engagement? Are they fighting?"

"No." Thor chuckled. "Unfortunately for you. They were making up actually."

This angered Loki. He stood from his seat and looked down at Thor. "What do you mean, 'unfortunately for me'? I do not know where you stand when it comes to your father, Thor, but I want my mother to be happy."

Thor shrugged in surrender. "Sorry. I just thought, you know, since-"

"Since what? I am not a baby, Thor. I am not going to get jealous because my mother found a new person to be with. She'll still love me."

Thor stared for a short moment before he nodded. "O.k." He said low, in understanding. "Nor me or my father is trying to take her from you."

"You couldn't if you tried!" Loki retorted forcefully.

"Fine." Thor answered low.

"Fine!" Loki yelled back, before slamming back down into his seat.

Thor smiled from his seat before licking his lips and chuckled. "We just had our first brotherly fight."

"Shut up." Loki breathed and turned slightly because he too had a smile upon his lips.

"Loki!"

The boys smile quickly faded at his mother's yell. He turn to the door where Frigga stood showing her new ring. "I said, 'yes'!"

Loki smiled and jumped from his seat, ran to his mother and gave her a tight hug. Behind them, Odin shook his son's hand and Loki could hear Thor congratulating his father. Loki let go of his mother's hug to instead examine the ring she flashed.

"It is so beautiful, Mother. I am so happy for you."

"Oh, my Loki. This is a new life for us."

Loki smiled as he watched his mother swoon like a love-sick school-girl.

"When is the wedding?" Thor asked.

"One week." Odin answered. Everyone was so busy paying attention to Frigga, no one noticed the look of disdain Odin secretly gave Loki.

"That is kind of fast." Loki blurted. "Don't you need time to plan, Mother? I mean, there's your dress. Food. Place."

"I have people to take care of that." Odin answered. "Your mother is perfectly happy with it."

"Yes. All that matters is we are a family." She gave Loki a gently kiss on his cheek before walking over to Thor and kissing him the same. "I now have three men in my life."

Loki sighed. "I am very happy, Mother. I think I will go shower for bed."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The next day, Loki woke feeling refreshed and fully awake. He hummed happily then stared out of his window at the morning sky. Perfect, nice and gray. It means there is going to be a storm. He looked at his clock near his bed and saw that it said 7:00 am. He stretched then kicked his feet over the side of the bed, ready to get downstairs and make breakfast for his mother who would have to be at work at 8:00 am. It was now a routine ever since Loki dropped out of school. The guilt ate at him, making his mother go through all the trouble of taking him out of school. Frigga then comes home and gives Loki a few studying lessons as they both cook dinner. Frigga was always understanding when it came to Loki's needs. Though, Loki always had a feeling that it was because of Laufeyson's death. The man died in the line of duty, trying to stop a bank robbery. Frigga blamed herself because she thought she didn't fight hard enough for Laufeyson to quit. Loki, on the other hand didn't exactly chose a side. He heard his parents argue all the time. He knew how his mother felt. She didn't want to be alone. Frigga didn't want to raise her son alone. But, Loki always saw his father as a hero. The last memory Loki remembered was of his father making him promise that he would take care of his mother and make sure she was happy while he was gone. Figures, that was the last time the 8 year old saw his father alive.

Loki, now teeth brushed and face washed headed down the stairs, towards the kitchen. He was thinking about the most beautiful breakfast platter his mother liked the most when he stopped at in his tracks. "Mother?"

"Loki! Morning, darling. Are you hungry? Thor made breakfast."

Loki stared down at the table at the cups of orange juice and the empty bowls. "You ate cereal?" He eyed his mother.

"Oh, yes. It was lovely." Frigga smiled at Thor as she rubbed his shoulder. Thor was smiling content, seeming very proud of himself.

"You hate cereal." Loki said, eyeing his mother. "Especially my Froot Loops." He said lower, with a frown as he flipped the now empty box upside down spilling those last crumbs that are better known as cereal dust.

"I have to go to work." Odin said, as he put his empty coffee mug in the sink. "I will see you later." He gave Frigga a soft kiss on the head. "Thor. Do not skip any classes." The man spoke as he walked passed Loki not even bothering to look him in the eye. "Too bad you missed breakfast. We had a lovely time as Frigga said."

Loki hummed and watched as Thor and his mother stood up from the table.

"I have to get to school."

"And I have to get going. Now that I've already eaten I can get to the train on time." Frigga said as she gave her son a kiss on the cheek.

"But . . ." Before Loki could finish everyone was out the door. The boy stared down at the table before sitting on the chair, grabbing the empty glass next to him, and the orange juice carton on the table. He tipped the carton over his cup only to see the last few drops fall into his cup. Loki frowned and peeked into the empty carton. The boy sighed and put the cardboard back down, staring at the table and thinking, "is this how it is going to be from now on?"

A/N: I love reviews. Thank you my readers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Frigga loved her job because she always met new people, especially children, who wanted to know where the best books were. As a woman addicted to the written word, it as only fair that Frigga worked in the downtown library. The biggest library in the whole city, _Asguardian Minds_ , was where the majority of books were kept, from ancient history to the most current events from last year. The library always had something new to read and something more new to print. Frigga remembered always reading to Loki for hours before he finally fell asleep when his was very young. She must have given him her "addicted to books" gene, because Loki came home with another new book every other day. She would always remind Loki that he recently got a book. The boy would smile and say he'd already finished the book, then he'd go on talking about how he needed his own library.

Frigga smiled to herself as she shoved a book back into the proper shelf, thoughts of her son swimming around in her head. She couldn't wait to get home to Loki so they could have their English lesson, then she thought she'd surprise Loki with dinner and a movie. Chances were her sweet son would already have dinner done. Loki was getting better at cooking, he truly was. Frigga just couldn't take another night of an experimental dish.

Frigga gasped when she was pulled from her thoughts by someone touching her shoulders. Her worry quickly became a smile when she saw her fiance standing there. Heavens, that word felt good, even in her head. Fiance.

"Odin, darling, what is it?"

"I thought I would take you out for dinner."

The woman smiled sweetly but still felt annoyed. "Odin, I have already spoke to you about this. Tonight I am with Loki." Frigga didn't see the frown on the man's face at the mention of her son's name.

"Loki is practically a man, my sweet. He can take care of himself." Odin tried to sound as caring as possible.

"Practically, is the pointed word, darling. Thor is a 18 year old young man. Loki is a 16 year old teenage boy, he still needs me around."

Odin slowly walked up to the woman and grabbed her hands in his. "My love, it is only dinner. He can have you back the moment we are done."

"Odin-"

"Frigga," The man gave a forced sighed. "Why don't you let me talk to him? I can persuade the lad."

"Odin-"

Odin brought his thumb to Frigga's cheek. "My love, I can not help it if I want you. Let me talk to the boy. Hm?"

Frigga exhaled, not really sure about changing her dinner plans with Loki, but then, this was Odin. This is the man she was seeing day and night who made the hairs on her neck and arms stand when he touched her, the same as he did now. Frigga gulped deep and reluctantly nodded.

"O.k." She said low. "I get off work at 6 p.m."

Odin nodded back. "By then I will be back with Loki's approval." He kissed her fists then turned and left.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Odin scoffed to himself as he parked in front of Frigga's house. The woman had a grown son, why was she so worried? Loki didn't seem like he did anything of use anyway. He studied at home, that was it. Well, not under Odin's roof. The moment Odin was married to Frigga, Loki was going to a boarding school. Those strict ones here they used paddles on children who misbehaved. Loki seemed like the typed who needed a good swat to get him back into shape and turn him into a man. Odin smiled at that as he climbed out of his car. Yes, Loki would be gone, then Odin, Thor, and Frigga would be together.

"Odin?"

The man frowned with his knuckle ready to knock on the door, purposely loud too. Make sure the runt sized brat peed his pants, scared at the thought that someone was trying to break in and his mommy wasn't there. This happy thought was taken away when he turned at the sound of the voice behind him and saw Loki climbing the steps to the house with a brown grocery bag.

"My mother is still working." Loki said confused as he stuck the house key into the door knob.

"Oh, I know. It was you I wanted to see."

Loki, now holding the door open stared even more confused at the man. "Me?"

"Yes. Inside." Odin gestured with his hands.

"Uh, O.k." Loki watched as Odin barged into the house, then he followed the man inside. Once inside the house, Loki walked past Odin and went into the kitchen. "So what do you need?" Loki asked as he put the brown bag on the table and quickly began taking the food out of the bag.

"Your mother is not going to be home tonight."

Loki looked at the man worried. "Why? Did something happen? Is she alright?"

"She is fine. Your mother and I just feel that it is time you grow up."

Loki's brows slightly narrowed as he stared the man in the eye. "What?"

Odin scoffed and slowly began walking towards the slim boy, who was honestly so thin it was no wonder he took a step back away from Odin. The man could tell Loki was holding his breath. Perfect. The boy knows who the true authority figure is.

"It has been some time you've had a male figure." Odin thought out loud. "Let me be clear. Once we get married you are going to act like the young man I think is in there. Not this. . . sissy."

Loki's brows narrowed more. "You can not talk to me that w-"

"You are weak, boy! I will not have you bring down my strong name."

Loki growled and pushed passed the man. "I do not have to take this crap from you." He suddenly gave a loud whimper when he was pushed back into the fridge, a large hand grabbing at his jaw.

"Do not talk back." Odin's mouth was near his ear now. "I knew from the moment I saw you that you were weak. Parading around Frigga helplessly devoted to her happiness. But I see right through you."

"Let go." Loki snarled.

"You want her happy? Stop holding her back."

Loki breathed heavily as he snarled once more. "She won't marry you after this."

Odin chuckled darkly. "And again, her happiness is ruined, thanks to her bastard son."

Tears began heating the corner of Loki's eyes as he stared at Odin. "Stop this." He pleaded. "I won't tell her." Frigga's happiness was all Loki cared about. It was all he ever cared about. "Just let me go."

Odin hummed and nodded then slowly let go. Loki gasped and quickly rubbed he pulsing jaw as he slid down the side of the fridge and loudly sobbed.

"Now, Frigga and I are going to dinner. You are more than happy to take care of yourself, am I right?"

Loki's lips lined in anger and he stared Odin in the eye. "Yes." He hissed.

The man smiled. "Good. Me and Thor will both be sleeping over again." He was now with one foot out the door. "Good night, son."

Loki literally felt shivers on his arms at the sound of the word "son". He heard the front door slam shut, and stood there on the floor sobbing to himself.

A/N: Hello? Readers there? I have the month off school so updates should be awesome! Yay! I love reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Loki! Loki! Wake up!"

The dark haired teen groaned when he felt his bed sink down at the feel of extra body weight. "Go away . . ." Loki pulled the pillow over his head.

"Never!" Thor boomed joking. "Today we make it official!" The big teen clapped his hands loud. "We become brothers, finally." Thor pulled the thick covers off of Loki, who shivered from the sudden cold. "Come, Frigga needs assistance decorating."

Loki sighed rough as he heard his door slam shut signaling that Thor left the bedroom. He took it as a sign to open his eyes and he stared at the white fluffy clouds in the otherwise clear blue sky. This was it. Ever since Odin attacked him, Loki did his best to aviod the man. Of course it didn't help that Frigga was the kind of mother who actually noticed even the smallest issue with her son. The woman had a huge fit when she saw half of Loki's jaw bruised. After about half an hour Loki finally convinced his mother that the bruise was from running into a door.

Loki groaned again as he pushed himself off the bed. He went and looked in his closet for his suit, all black except for the green collar. The fancy shirt under the suit was also the same Emerald green to match the collar. Loki yawned tiredly and looked at his clocked to see it was only 6:30 in the morning. He then sighed and walked out of his bedroom and walked straight to the bathroom across from his bedroom. He reached for the door knob and was surprised when the door swung open. Loki held his gasp when he saw the tall beefy man standing there, looking very intimidating.

Odin hummed one, sounding almost like a scoff and gave a sinister smile. "Frigga is using her bathroom. She told me I could use yours. Also," The man held out his hand holding a green toothbrush. "I wouldn't use this."

Loki eyed his toothbrush. " . . . Why?" He asked worriedly.

Odin open his hand and Loki watched as it fell inside the open toilet. "You never know where it has been." With that the man left the bathroom.

Loki silently grit his teeth in anger, and with narrowed brows, exhaled deep as he watched Odin's every step as the man walked to the bedroom at the end of the hall which was Frigga's bedroom. Loki shook his head in disbelieve and walked into the bathroom, which Frigga agreed was his since it was only them two in the whole house. Loki guessed this was just the beginning of him not having any freedom. He was just glad he had extra toothbrushes.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Mother, do you need help?"

"Yes, darling. Please can you . . ." The woman stopped in her tracks as she turned around to see Loki standing there in his black suit pants and emerald shirt, his hair slick back just reaching his neck. He was fumbling ith his tie with a frown and finally sighed giving up and staring back at Frigga. He frown deepened when he saw his mother standing there frozen.

"What's wrong?"

Frigga walked up to Loki, teary eyed. She sniffled as she grabbed his face. "You look just like your father the first time I met him." She whispered low.

Loki's face saddened. "I miss him."

"I know, my love. But he would want us to move on. He wouldn't want us to be unhappy."

Loki nodded in agreement. "You're right, mother." He smiled as she reached and began to help him with his tie.

"Frigga! Or should I call you mother now?" Thor's loud mouth roared through the kitchen as he walked in. He walked up to the woman and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Call me whatever you want, dear." Frigga laughed.

"What are you doing? Loki has a brother now. I can show him to tie his own tie." Thor grabbed Frigga's hand and kissed them.

"Thor, you are so charming." Frigga blushed.

"And you beautiful, mother. Even in your bathrobe."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Stop flirting with my mother."

"I am not flirting. Only speaking the truth." Thor walked over to Loki. "Now, about this tie."

"When you boys are done I need help taking out the drinks." Frigga said as she turned towards the sink.

"There! Is it too tight?" Thor asked. As he straightened out Loki's tie, the dark haired teen shook his head 'no'. To say Thor was weird was an understatement. But the big oaf was tolerable, like a kind giant who people would would kill you if he saw you. Loki walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed a piece of . . . something he didn't recognize. He was so hungry he didn't care.

"Loki, don't!" Frigga yelled with wide eyes. Loki stopped his hand mid-air. "That is shrimp, darling." The woman sighed in relieve that she had stopped her son.

Loki dropped the small piece as if he were burned.

Thor frowned as he stared between his new family in confusion. "You don't like shrimp?"

"More like shrimp doesn't like me. I'm allergic." Loki explained as he washed his hands in the sink, and sighed in annoyance when Frigga threw a second splash of hand soap in his hands.

"He is dangerously allergic." Frigga corrected.

"Then why have it?" Thor's brows narrowed. He grabbed the tray of shrimp. "I will get rid of it."

"Your father insists on the shrimp, Thor. He says he loves it." Frigga warned.

Thor only frowned deeper. "We should at least have something that won't put Loki in the hospital."

"It's fine." Loki insisted.

"Don't worry, Thor. I have a tray for Loki." Frigga smiled and walked over to the other side of the counter and pulled a cover off another tray. Loki smiled wide. "Deviled eggs." She moved aside as Loki reached in the tray. "Only one my love. We have a lot of guests, and I don't want you ruining your appetite."

Loki reached with both hands and grabbed one egg in each. He smiled at his mother who was staring the whole time. "What? I am taking one. They are in half."

Frigga sighed, shaking her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Frigga, you are not getting dressed?" Odin suddenly walked into the kitchen and Loki's smile slowly vanished.

Loki walked over to the pantry and pulled out his box of cereal.

"Oh, I will have some of that, brother!" Thor suddenly came next to him and sat on the table with a bowl and spoon. Loki stood speechless as he watched Thor open the brand new box and pour a lot of cereal into the bowl.

"Thor! That is mine!" He almost growled it. "You are going to finish the box before I even taste it."

"Enough, Loki! Don't be selfish."

"Odin! Do not yell at my son." Frigga warned.

"He acts as if we can not get more." Odin points out with his hand.

"What do you expect, for him to change over night? Odin, we have lived a certain way for the pass eight years. You can not expect Loki to just give up his bedroom, his bathroom, and his food."

"My bedroom . . ." Loki repeated and looked up at Frigga from where he was staring down at the table. "What are you talking about?" He eyed the two adults. "No one told me I have to give up my bedroom."

Frigga sighed. "Loki, my love-"

"Mother, no." The teens eyes filled with tears suddenly.

"Loki, it is only temporary."

"Father and I built that room."

"Loki, it is not forever. It is only until we build another for Thor."

"Why can't he stay in the basement?"

"Hey!" Thor sounded insulted as he roared with his mouth full of cereal.

"Shut up and eat my cereal." Loki snapped. Thor looked shocked at his sudden anger. "This is not part of the deal mother. That is my room. I am not giving it up."

"Selfish brat. Can't you think of your mother for once?"

"Oh, screw you, Odin. You are not so high and mighty as you think." Loki realized his words a little too late, and for a second thought Odin would strike him and Loki visibly flinched. He gulped deeply, and when he realized that Odin would probably never strike him with Frigga and Thor around, Loki almost ran from the room.

"Loki . . ."

Frigga's worried whisper was all he heard.

A/N: Hello? Are my readers still around? Please let me know. By reviewing! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sound of people entering their home could be heard. Loki just stood laying on his bed, in his room. He would tie himself to his bed to make sure no one took his room. Loki froze when he heard footsteps next to his door, and he leaned up on his elbows against his pillows. It was Odin, it had to be Odin. He wanted to get back at Loki for snapping at him. But then, there was a gentle tap on the door before it gently opened.

"Loki?"

He noticeably exhaled the breath he was holding and leaned fully back on his pillow.

"Loki? May I come in?"

The teen shrugged. "It's not my room anymore." He frowned deeper.

Frigga smiled sweetly and shut the door behind her, then walked over to the bed, gently tapped Loki's feet so he could move them leaving space for her to sit. Her smile stood. "You didn't let me explain, love. I would never give your bedroom away. It is yours."

Loki frowned. "But, you said to Odin. . . "

"No, Loki. I have spoken to Odin many times about this issue. Thor knows as well, your room is your space. It is not mine to give. So he agreed that, should you agree as well, he would share your room."

Loki blinked and stared down at his hands. So he had a choice. He could still suggest Thor sleep in the basement . . . That would be mean, though. And whether he wanted to admit it or not, Thor was a real nice guy. He was trying really hard to get the family together. What was Loki doing? Complaining about sharing his huge bedroom with his soon-to-be brother.

Loki sighed. "Mother?"

"Yes, darling?"

Loki smiled. "Would you like me to fix your hair?"

Frigga smiled more and nodded. "Of course, darling. The wedding is in two hours we must start." She stood up from the bed and Loki followed after. Before they reached the door, though, Loki grabbed her hand and she turned to face him.

"You look beautiful." He replied towards her make up, then towards her dress which wasn't a traditional wedding dress, just a beautiful spring dress that flew loosely at the bottom when she walked. It made sense, too, seeing as the wedding was held in their back yard, there really was no need for one of those huge fancy wedding dresses.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The house was pretty big for just two people to live in. Since Laufey did build the house himself though, he decided only to make extra rooms when it was needed. The back yard was no different in size. Laufey wanted kids, a lot of them. He wanted them all over the back yard, like a puppy hoarder. That was what Frigga told Loki. Though Loki secretly thought that his mother was the one who wanted the kids because he would always see that same look in her eyes. That look of sorrow, sadness, and pain, and regret. Either that, or she just didn't have the choice to have kids with the love of her life anymore and it hurt her.

Oh no . . . Loki hoped she didn't decide to have kids with Odin. There was a thought. To have a mini-Odin running around shouting orders at people. Loki burst out laughing for a few seconds before he remembered where he was and brought his hand to cover his move. Right in front of the crowd that joined the wedding, Thor stood next to him shocked and looking slightly worried. "Are you all right?"

Loki nodded to Thor.

Odin and Frigga stared with the same look. Well Frigga stared with a smile, already knowing how her son was. Odin stared at Loki with the look that made the teen feel vulnerable, like he was naked. Both adults stood in the front center of everyone, as this was now the beginning of Loki's end.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Relax, brother." Thor wrapped his arm around Loki's shoulders as they both watched their parent leave out the front door.

Frigga walked back over and wrapped her arms around her son. "Oh, Loki. I will miss you." She grabbed his face with both her hands. "I have never been away from you for so long."

"Must you go?" Loki frowned sadly.

Frigga smiled. "Darling, our honeymoon is an important part of the beginning of our marriage. I will be back in one week. Here, take this, my love."

Loki smiled as his mother handed him a $100 bill. "Thank you." He whispered gratefully.

Loki looked back at where Odin was standing near the too fancy car. How was he able to pay for the car? He complained he didn't have money all the time. He didn't trust Odin.

"Mother, take protection."

The woman's eyes widen and her hand slipped from Loki's face. "Loki!" She scolded.

Thor laughed loud. Loki shook his head confused until he realized what he said sounded completely apposite of what he meant. "No! No, no, no-"

"You rascal." Frigga scolded playfully before turning and hugging Thor before leaving towards the car.

"Mother, that is not what I meant!"

Thor was still laughing beside him. "Of course not, brother. Two newly weds going on a honey moon. What else kind of protection would they need?"

Loki stared with worry as the car drove away.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

It was now 9 p.m., night-time. Loki never slept with his mother away from home. He figured he might as well stay awake. So he lay on his back on the couch watching Netflix in his pajamas. It was what he planned to do all night. Too bad he had no idea that plan would be changed.

The door bell rang.

"Brother, can you get that?"

Loki growled in his throat and stood up from the couch. He opened the door gasped as a boy stumbled through.

"Hey, you must be Loki."

" . . . Yeeeesss."

"I'm Tony. Tony Stark." He brought his hand to shake. Loki just stared at him.

"Should I know you?"

"No. That's why my hand is out. It's supposed to be a first time greeting."

"Thor!"

"Yes, brother?" Thor walked into the living room and a wide smile crossed his face. He walked over to Tony and they gave each other a big man-hug.

Loki watched with his mouth wide open as the two man-handled each other in greeting.

"Where is everyone else?" Thor asked, just as Loki was about to close the door and it was pushed open and four more people barged in.

"No! No, no, no, no, no. You guys have to leave!" Loki yelled, making everyone stop their greetings to each other and stare at him.

"Loki, relax."

"No, Thor! You can not bring strangers in here!" He eyed the big man as he walked over an lay his arm around his shoulders.

"These are not strangers. These are my best friends. Besides I have permission from Frigga. Come meet everybody."

Loki growled loud and threw himself back on the couch. "Hey!" He looked at Tony who turned off Netflix.

"Why are you watching that. We brought movies." He lifted the bag in his hand. "It's going to be an all-nighter."

Loki sighed and lay face down on the couch.

A/N: Hello? Please review so I know I still have readers. Thank you! :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Let me start by thanking my readers, followers, favorite-tors. . . Lol, is that even a word? I definitely spelled it wrong.

Chapter 6

Loki watched bored as Thor's friends sat and watched movies, then to the kitchen and destroyed the fridge until there was nothing left, then back to the living room to play spin- the-bottle. Pfft! Adolescences!

"Loki, why not join us?"

Loki didn't move from his spot on the couch where he lay flat on his stomach with a pillow under his chin. "Because, I really don't see what all the fuss is about. You guys are kissing each other right after kissing someone else. Any one of you ever heard of Mono?"

Everyone stared at the teen in silence for a long moment. Loki scoffed and rolled off the couch. "I'll be in the kitchen cleaning up after you guys."

"You really do not have to, brother. We will clean it."

Loki shook off Thor's attempts.

True to his word, Loki went to clean up the mess left by Thor's friends, but it was so horrible. He didn't know where to start cleaning. He grabbed a paper towel someone had left on the counter that soaked what looked like a melted popsicle. Loki wasn't too sure about it. His face scrunched in disgust as he held the paper towel with his thumb and index finger.

Loki could hear the others continue their game of spin-the-bottle. He kind of envied Thor. The older teen was surrounded by all these friends, no doubt extremely popular, with the possibility of having to never fend for himself during his school days because there is always someone to stick up for him. Not that Thor couldn't, he was big. Not fat-big, muscle-big. Thor definitely worked out.

"Don't you want to kiss anyone?"

"No." Loki's pouting anger tuned into a frown as he stopped wiping down the counter. That was not one of Thor's friends. His body whipped around and he gasped, dropping the towel to the floor at the sight of four dark figures standing tall, wearing masks. "Thor-" His scream was muffled by a black-gloved hand.

"Shut up. I am going to give you instructions, and you are going to follow them. Understand? Nod."

Loki scrunched his eyes and quickly nodded.

"Good."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Come on, Clint! You are cheating! There is no way the bottle stops on Natasha every single time."

Clint shrugged and smiled smugly. "Those are the only lips I want."

The other teens whooped as the two lovers leaned in smiling and gave a passionate kiss.

Tony clapped his hands together. "My turn! Prepare ladies, my puckers want . . . Thor . . ."

The teens burst out laughing. Steve roughly slapped Tony in the back. "I didn't know you had a crush on Thor."

Tony sprung to his feet and every one followed his intense stare near the thresh-hold leading to the kitchen. Soon every one else silenced, and gasped.

"Thor. Help me."

Thor slowly got to his feet as he watched strangers glide into the living room. Each holding a pistol. The guns weren't his full concern. Thor's concern was the one holding Loki by the back of the neck, and a knife to Thor's younger brothers throat, and Loki's look of panic.

"What is going on here?" Thor watched as the man in the mask and holding Loki strolled around the living room never taking his eyes off him.

"We just want any valuables. Then we'll be on our way. ANY sudden moves from any of you, he gets cut into pieces. Understand?"

Thor was frozen on the spot.

"Do you understand!"

"Thor!" Loki caught his attention.

"Yes." Thor nodded desperately. "I will see what I can find." He held his hands in the air. "I would not know where to look, though."

"You live here, don't you?"

Thor nodded and opened his mouth to speak.

"He just moved in." Loki whimpered when the man stared down at him from behind.

"Something tells me, you know, then."

Loki gulped nervously. "I-it's just me and my mother. We don't have anything of value." Loki tensed when the man holding him exhaled deep.

"You are lying."

"I'm not. No!" Loki was spun around so his back was against the wall, the rough hand now at his throat. He heard the girl, Natasha, scream. He turned to see her hands covering her mouth, and watching in horror. Loki thoughts for Thor's friends safety was turned back to his own when the hand at his throat tightened.

"Leave him alone! I told you I will get what I can!" Thor took two steps towards them when one of the other men faced the pistol to his head.

"T-Thor, s-stop."

The older teen looked at Loki who shook his head.

"Where are the valuables?"

Loki's eyes begin tearing, before he inhaled a deep breath. "T-there's one thing." He stared at the dark eyes that showed through the mask for a moment longer before his lungs were able to get the much needed air. He slid down to the floor coughing violently.

"No. It is not resting time." Loki's arm was grabbed and he was forced back to his feet. "Where is it?"

Loki sniffled as he realized what he was going to do to keep everyone safe. He walked over to the lazy-boy chair near the window. The chair where Laufey always sat with Loki on his lap and read him to sleep. Loki gulped dryly then reached to the small drawer next to the chair. He opened the tiny drawer with a key, then reached inside and pulled something out. He turned around and saw Thor and his friends watching in desperation. Loki sighed loud, then handed over was the small instrument.

The robber stared at his hand. "What the hell is this?" He held it back to Loki.

"It was my fathers."

The man chuckled. "Seriously? This is all you could come up with?"

Loki watched in horror as the man lay the watch on the small drawer then stabbed the pointy part of his knife through it. "Don't!"

Thor watched horrified as Loki picked up small metal pieces of the watch sobbing, while the man smugly turned with his hands spread wide.

"You have failed to get me what I want." He stared at each teen. "So I will take something else." He looked around as if in deep thought, and stood for a too long moment before he spun on his heal and sent the back of his hand to Loki's cheek. Loki, who was still trying to put the watch together was too close to the small drawer and smacked right into it. Being the small teen he was, getting hit once on the cheek then on the head by the drawer had Loki pass out in a single moment.

"What the hell!" Tony charged forward, and one of the other robbers sent an elbow to Tony's face knocking him backwards.

"Grab him."

Two men went to grab Tony.

"Not that one, morons! That one!"

Thor's brows narrowed and he took another step forward. "Don't take him! Take me!"

The man looked Thor up and down. "But, I do not want you."

"Then take me, instead." Tony winced as he leaned up to a sitting position. "My father is rich. He'll pay you." Tony's dark eyes moved in unison as the man kneeled next to him.

"What is your name?"

The dark-haired teen gulped deep and stared at Loki being carried by one man. The two others stood facing guns at everyone in case someone decided to get brave. The thought about what these weird men could do to Thor's brother ate at him, and he hated to think what it would do to the family, not to mention his best friend, Thor.

"Stark. Tony Stark. My father is Howard stark." Tony gave a small smile. He could almost see the man tense, then smile as he got to his feet. "Take him as well."

Tony's smile faltered. "No! Only me!"

"It isn't up for discussion! Do you want me to hurt him?" He gestured towards Loki's limp body.

"Of course not. But you can get as much as you want with just m-"

"Shut up! And help me tie up your friends. You, take that one outside."

"No! You can not-" Before Thor could finish his protest he was pistol whipped andout cold on the floor.

Review Please :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Wake up. Wake up, dammit!" A male voice.

A loud groan escaped his lips.

"Swearing doesn't help, Clint. Thor, wake up!" A girl's voice.

His eyes popped open when someone kicked the back of his leg.

"Thor? Are you awake?"

"Where is Loki?" Thor asked groggy.

"They took him. And Tony." Bruce answered.

Thor begin wiggling, trying to get the rope around his wrists loose. "We need to catch them."

"Thor, it's no use." Natasha said low. "They left over three hours ago." She stared at the wall clock.

Thor's eyes widen and he struggled out of his bindings even more.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Tony could only watch as Loki was lowered into the van then tied his wrists and legs, the same as he was. Only difference was the head robber had grown tired of Tony trying to persuade them to take Loki back, that they hand gagged Tony with a black cloth in the mouth. He lay on his side inside of the back of the van, his face next to Loki's, their foreheads almost touching. All he could do was stare, and hope that when Loki woke from his slumber that he wouldn't not panic. He silently cursed his thoughts as he watched Loki's head twitch. He was about to find out if his thoughts were true.

Loki's face scrunched and he gave a small moan. His eyes moved behind his lids and he slowly moved so his face was looking at the top of the inside of the van. That was when Tony noticed the dry blood on the left side of Loki's face. He struggled the best he could with his bound hands and leaned up, then lean over Loki's body. He was met with the most beautiful sight ever. Loki's green eyes were open. At least he wasn't dead. Or had a concussion . . . At least Tony didn't think so.

Loki's eyes moved from staring at the top of the van to Tony's dark eyes. They were breath-taking. Chocolate-brown, almost black. He lightly gasped when Tony's bound hands reached and touch the side of his head. Loki felt the bump with his also bound hands.

"Boss, we got a live one back here."

Both teens looked towards the passenger seat to see the men no longer had masks on and the man was looking right at them. The driver, Tony guessed was the boss, because he glanced back and smiled. "Great. You boys hungry? We're going to get some breakfast."

The van stopped, and the men got out.

Loki took his time to look back at Tony. "What happened? Why are you here?"

All tonight could do was shrug smugly just before the side door to the van opened.

"Out." One of the men gestured forward. "Let's go."

Tony scoot towards the exit and his wrists were grabbed. "You better not try anything. Thanos is not a patient man. He will kill you both." The man suddenly smiled. "He wanted me to tell you that. Also, to remind you that your friend," He gestured towards Loki, "Is in no condition to be more hurt than he already is. Try anything like you did at that house and you both won't live to see tomorrow."

Tony looked back at Loki, or more, towards Loki's bruised face, and sighed. Then he looked back towards the man and nodded in agreement. So much for his first plan of escape. The cloth was pulled from his mouth and he was handed a water bottle.

"Stay right there, and drink that." The man then nodded to Loki, who slowly leaned up and scoot towards the door, the same as Tony did. Loki was also handed a bottle of water. "The same goes for you, boy. Stay there."

Loki only stared as the man lay two subs between the teens, then walked away. "So why did they take you?" Loki's breathed low before taking a sip of water.

Tony pulled the water bottle away from his mouth. "Oh, I . . . tried to bargain with them."

"What?" Loki asked confused. "Bargain what, exactly?"

How embarrassing. "Well, I thought that by telling them my father is rich, they would take me and leave you. . . It didn't work out." Tony gave a forced chuckle.

"W-why would you do that?"

"Well, Thor is my best friend. . . Since second grade actually." He licked his dry lips. "Plus, you tried to get them to leave us alone, and it didn't work out as you planned." He stared around at the deserted area. Nothing but mountains in the very far distance, and a small gas station where the men had gotten sandwiches. Tony noticed that there was another van that the other two men drove in. "How are we going to get out of here?"

Loki chewed his sandwich. "We could always run." He suggested.

Tony laughed. "Yeah, good luck with that. You look like you could barely stand." He pointed out as he watched Loki lay his head on the open van door while he sat.

Loki drank more water, before gulping it down and licking his lips. "Do you know how to drive?"

Tony looked back at Loki confused. Loki gestured towards the other van, which still had the engine running. Tony smiled sheepishly. A smile which quickly faded when two large feet stood where the teens feet were.

"Don't even think about it." This was the boss. Thanos, as the the other said. "I think you two have spent enough time together."

Loki whimpered when his wrists were grabbed and he was pulled to his feet. And it all came back to Loki in a flash. Odin loved beating him, pushing him around. And now these men enjoyed it, too.

"You don't have to do that!" Tony stood on his feet, but quickly fell over since they were still tied together. "Wait!" Tony flinched when Thanos suddenly gave a loud scream.

"You son of a-" He elbow Loki's jaw causing the teen to fall on his back with a yelp. The other men came running, all of them offering their help and wondering what happened. "Damn it!" Thanos walked around holding his hand. "He bit me!"

Tony watched shocked as Loki turned over on his stomach and spit out blood from his mouth, then he began crawling over a little too late because a moment later Loki was grabbed by the hair as one of the other men stuffed his face into the ground.

"You want to bite people! I'll give you a reason to bite."

Tony took this moment, since no one was paying attention to him, to gnaw at the rope around his wrists.

Loki screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I will teach you what happens when you bite people!"

"Get off me!" He was turned over and his jaw grabbed. Loki's eyes widen when he saw the small pocket knife reaching towards his throat.

"I am going to cut you open. But first . . . "

A very unfamiliar sound came from the back of Loki's throat when his shirt was slice open. The man leaned down and started placing rough kisses on the teens neck.

"Get off of him!" The man pushed the sudden weight off his back as if it were nothing. Tony falling over was probably the best thing that ever happened to him, at this moment his hand landed near Loki's attacker's back, and he didn't have to think twice about grabbing the gun from the man's waist. Tony jumped to his feet and pulled the trigger.

Loki shook violently, his eyes wide as hot tears poured down his cheeks, towards his ears. The man on top of him fell sideways and onto the hot concrete floor. Loki quickly sat up and kicked the man's hands away from him, screaming.

Tony gulped nervously. Now was not the time to freeze. He faced the gun towards Thanos, then gestured towards another man. "Untie him."

The man quickly obeyed, seeing the gun on his boss. He grabbed the knife on the ground next to Loki and cut the rope at his feet and wrists.

"Stab the tires on this van." Tony ordered.

The man quickly obeyed.

"Loki, get in." Tony slowly walked around the men, the gun or his eyes never leaving the men. Tony heard the door of the van with the engine on, shut. Then quickly got in the drivers seat.

Thanos growled angrily as he watched the car speed carelessly. "Odin is not going to be happy."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Tony kept his hands on the steering wheel, not noticing that he still had the gun as well. He chanced a small glance at Loki to see the teen frozen on the spot, eyes getting more watery by the second. Tony sighed low before he decided on the one way he could comfort Loki. He gently reached over and held grabbed Loki's hand. To Tony's surprise, Loki squeezed back.

They stood there for a few minutes as they stopped at a random stop sign, before Loki slowly leaned over and with his other hand grabbed Tony's hand that held the steering wheel.

"Let go, Tony."

Tony stared at his own hand.

"It's o.k." Loki assured him.

Tony stared for a moment longer before he slowly let go of the gun.

"You don't have to feel bad." Loki whispered. "He was going to hurt me."

Tony's eyes teared. "I know." He looked towards Loki before he started pulling his shirt off, thanking the heavens that he never listened when Howard told him to stop wearing two shirts. He took off his short sleeve shirt, staying in his white long sleeve shirt, and handed the shorter one to Loki. "Here."

Loki stared down at his shirt, just remembering that it was torn. He had a good view of his chest, which had some bite marks and bruises, and Loki suddenly felt exposed. He grabbed the offered shirt. "Thanks."

"We have to tell the police." Tony sighed. "Everything."

Loki shook his head violently in protest.

"Loki-"

"No."

"We have to."

"Why?"

"Because, otherwise, I have no reason why I killed that man."

Loki looked down at his hands in defeat. Tony was right, after all. If it hadn't been for Tony, Loki could imagine what the man would do. Thanks to Tony, it didn't happen. And Loki was grateful for that. Loki would never admit it, but he owed Tony Stark.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

It didn't take long for them to return back home, and when they did, it was to see cop cars with blue lights covering the entire street. They were lucky enough to get through. Loki stared out of the van window and watched at Thor spoke with one of the officers. The older teen stood with his arms crossed, and he looked like he was crying. Loki sighed low.

"Hey." He turned to Tony. "I'll be with you." Loki looked back out of the van before opening the door and climbing out. Tony followed.

Loki made it half way to the house before he heard Natasha scream. "Tony! Loki!"

Thor's gaze turned to where Natasha ran towards Tony and Thor rushed over to Loki. Loki, at the moment was never more glad then at that moment, when he returned home to a big brother happy to see him. Thor literally lifted Loki off the ground, and Loki yelled in pain. Thor gently let go and watched as Loki's face scrunched and he held his side. Loki winced again.

"Loki?"

"Ow." Loki groaned and fell to his knees, eyes tearing in pain as he cried out in pain.

"He is hurt!" Thor yelled. "Hold on, brother. You will be fine. Hold on."

Review Please :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews. Especiallyyou, Pallyndrome, for reviewing every chapter. This one is for you.

Chapter 8

Loki's eyes fluttered open and didn't know where he was. The room was all white, and his head hurt like hell. Loki winced and reached for the bump on his head, then realized his left wrist was wrapped.

"Hey." It was a soft, comforting tone. Loki looked to his right and smiled at seeing Tony there. "You're alright. Thor's been here all night." Tony gestured with his nose to the other end of the room by the window, where Thor was sleeping soundly on a chair, snoring softly.

Loki laughed lightly. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, I thought I'd be the one to tell you." Tony licked his lips, and forced a smile. "The cops have been waiting. I told them everything that happened. All you have to do is confirm."

Loki nodded shaky.

"I'll go get them." Tony whispered softly, then he left the room.

At the sound of the door closing, though it was a very quiet shut, Thor's eyes popped open. Loki laughed at the sight of Thor seeming lost for a small moment.

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty."

"You're awake!" Thor slowly got off the chair and made his way over to Loki. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better." Loki frowned. "What happened?"

Thor's face saddened. "Tony told us what happened, everything. One of your kidnappers stuffed his knee onto your back. He cracked three of your ribs. That is why you were feeling the pain."

Loki softly nodded, remembering exactly when he felt pressure on his back. It was moments before he was flipped over and that man tried to . . . Loki gulped deep. "Will I be o.k?"

"Of course!" Thor sounded so sure. "They gave you some pain medicine, and wrapped your ribs. All you have to do is take it easy for a little while."

Loki scoffed and gave a small laugh. "Yeah, take it easy."

Thor frowned confused. He was about to say something else, but the door suddenly opened. Thor sighed and nodded to Tony who had gestured with his head for Thor to follow him as two police officers walked into the room.

Loki looked down at the wrapped wrist as the cops walked closer to the bed.

"Loki Laufeyson?" The first cop spoke. The teen nodded.

The second cop spoke. "I am Officer Fury. This is Officer Mike. We just want to confirm a few things. Your friend already told us every thing, but we need your side of the story. Now, we understand you were taken during a home invasion?" The cop waited for Loki to answer.

"Yes." Loki's voice was low, and he watched as the first cop write on a small note pad.

"And have you seen the men before tonight? You didn't let them in."

Loki frowned confused. "No. They just . . . got in the house. I don't know how."

The Officer Mike whispered something and handed the Officer Fury something. Officer Fury walked closer and handed Loki a small photo.

"Do you have any idea how he got this?"

Loki's brows narrowed and he grabbed the bent photo. He unbent the photo and his breathing quickened. "This was in my room. That's my father." He looked towards the cop, his eyes filling with worry. "They didn't go upstairs, how did they get this?"

The cop reached for the photo and Loki leaned away. "This is literally the only thing I have left of my father and me, now."

Fury's eyes saddened. "It's evidence. I promise, you can have if back when we're done."

Loki gulped dryly. He really didn't want to hand over the photo. It was taken on Laufey's birthday, and Loki had successfully baked his father a cake, at the age of 6. Of course, Frigga decided to keep it a secret that she helped a little with the dangerous stuff, like the stove and helping Loki to crack eggs, and measuring. But otherwise, besides being a little lopsided the cake was delicious, and Laufey was grateful for it.

But Loki knew the cops needed to find out the reason the men had this photo, so he sighed and reluctantly handed the photo over. "Please, make sure I get it back?"

Fury never took his eyes off the teen when he nodded. "I will."

Just then the door opened and a nurse walked in holding a tray. "O.k, I need the two uniforms out so I can check Loki. And he needs to be nourished."

The cop looked over and nodded in "We're about done. " He turned back to Loki. "Take it easy. We'll call if we have any more questions." Just as the cops walked towards the door Thor and Tony walked back inside. "I've called Frigga and my father. They are on their way back from their honey moon."

Loki's eyes widen. "You called them?"

"Yes. They are worried. Both of them."

"Sure." Loki scoffed. He could only imagine the look on Odin's face when Frigga called off the rest of the honey moon not even half way through. Loki brought his legs up and hugged them to his chest. He barely even moved as the nurse checked his IV and, then his breathing then his eyes.

"Loki, I need you to put your legs down so I can check your ribs."

Loki almost didn't hear, but his body knew he had to move and he stretched his legs out and he leaned back. At the nurses hum, Loki looked at her as she ran fingers across his ribs and looked through the portable X-Ray machine.

"This isn't your first break." She noted.

Loki shook his head. "No." It was almost a whisper.

"Do you mind telling me what happened?"

Loki exhaled and turned his head away from the nurse, and stared at Thor, then at Tony. Tony blinked, his dark eyes staring almost into Loki's soul. Almost like Tony could read Loki's mind.

"Loki, what happened?" Tony asked worried. "Who broke your ribs?"

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _Loki nibbled at his sandwich as he read the necessary chapters in his history book. He was happy that his school was one that let kids outside during free period. It gave him the much needed alone time, away from everyone who tormented him. Today the creeps decided they didn't want to go to class, and Loki only sighed exasperated when his book was flung from his lap. His eyes moved up towards the blond standing a few inches away, Loki was truly annoyed._

 _"What do you want now?"_

 _"I caught you staring at me, freak."_

 _Loki rolled his eyes and leaned down and grabbed his book from the floor. "Don't flatter yourself, Terry. You are not my type." Loki breathed. Again his book from flung from his grasp._

 _He was sick and tired of it. He was sick of trying to hide out every day and not be able to find a little piece. Why did this boy find it so interesting to bother Loki? Every single day Loki would eat his lunch outside the lunchroom, or do his classwork sitting in the front roll so his teachers could see his horrible encounters with Terry. Loki stood up and stared the blond in the eye._

 _"Maybe it's time you come out and tell everybody you're in love with me." The blond said with a emotionless expression._

 _Loki brows narrowed at that. "Why don't you tell every one that you followed me home yesterday and begged me to go to the bonfire?" He responded darkly._

 _Terry's friends gasped and ooh-ed. Instigators, the lot of them were._

 _Loki saw it coming, he didn't know how, but Loki knew Terry was going to reach for him, and Loki grit his teeth and sent his knee to the other teens groin._

 _Terry gasped and yelled at the impact and noticed when Loki ran for it, and the blond teen jumped in his car and followed after._

 _Loki could swear his feet weren't going anywhere. He felt like he was running in slow motion. He chanced a glance behind him and saw Terry's group of five friends almost catching up to him. He sobbed scared. Why did he kick him? Why didn't he just run to begin with?_

 _Loki stopped when he reached the street, thanks to the red light. He yelped when he was grabbed and punched in the face. The punches to the face, the kicks to the stomach, his hair being grabbed, none of it was compared to what happened next._

 _Loki was flung across the busy street._

-END FLASHBACK-

Loki flinched and shut his eyes, it was as if he could hear the tires of the car. He could hear the sound of bones breaking. He heard his own screams.

"Brother?"

Loki looked towards Tony and licked his lips. "I stuck up for myself." He finally answered the other teens question.

Tony blinked at the response.

"I stuck up for myself, and it didn't go the way I planned. That's why I had broken ribs." He then looked at Thor. "That's why my mother home schools me."

Tony just nodded. Knowing that Loki seemed to not want to talk about it anymore.

Review Please :)


End file.
